INFRAMUNDANO
by D. Vie
Summary: Se sentía raro, en su estomago algo revoloteaba con una intensidad que le hacían querer vomitar, tomó la jarra de jugo de calabaza y llenó hasta el tope su vaso. Tragó con avidez ante la atenta mirada de los Gryffindor-¿Qué?-chistó con molestia. Harry se encogió de hombros girando su vista a Ron. 'Mejor que la cosa en su estomago muriera ahora' A: Duhkha HBD!
1. EXORDIUM

**INFRAMUNDANO**

 **A:** _**Dunkha 22/Marzo**_ ; quien espera un Regulus/Hermione [¿HermGulus?]. No pude evitar notar tan llamativa petición. Probablemente notes que me he armado de mucho valor para adaptar tu idea a este -aparente- intento de historia. Ciertamente no he seguido al pie de la letra todo lo pedido (¿Pido disculpas por eso?).

 ** **Declaro:**** La saga de ****Harry Potter**** pertenece a **J.K. Rowling** , este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro y yo no obtengo más que la satisfacción de escribirlo, y saber que algún valiente lo leerá dejando algún comentario de apoyo y correcciones.

 **Advertencia:** (Esto ya viene siendo evidente, más consideremos que nunca estará de más aclarar.) Se ignora completamente el epilogo (tampoco es que el fiction inicie desde ahí -aunque ahora que lo pienso...-) No canon. Entre otras cosas que se resaltarán con el avance de la historia.

 **Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el Reto Anual **_"La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso"_** del forum **_"El Mapa del Mortífago"_.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXORDIUM**

El chocar de sus zapatos emitía un sonido sordo (contra el adoquinado) que se esparcía en ondas por todo el solitario camino, la noche fría calaba hasta los huesos y entumía toda su carne expuesta; sus ropas oscuras cubrían su cuerpo de la ligera llovizna que caía desde hacia más de media hora, tiempo en el que llevaba recorriendo un rumbo que se había auto-impuesto. Su cabello negro se encontraba húmedo y expuesto, gotas resbalaban desde este recorriendo toda la nívea piel. Su respiración era agitada y los latidos de su corazón marcaban un compás demasiado extenuante, era demasiado chocante el tener que cargar con sentimientos tan abrumadores en una noche como aquella en la que (después de tantos problemas) había conseguido dar con otro de los Horrocruxes. La información recabada no podía catalogarse de verídica, mucho menos de confiable procedencia, pero para él (que ya estaba harto de ser engañado y utilizado) significaba mucho.

Era consiente de que esta noche de verdad podría morir; en diferencia de esa vez con el medallon de Slytherin, ahora no estaba seguro de correr con la misma suerte.

Había sobrevivido solo gracias a la magia de su Elfo domestico (que en su tiempo se deshizo en lagrimas y suplicas para que no muriera). En el calor del momento Kreacher había olvidado por completo que era un Elfo Domestico, por ende tambien era un ser mágico, y gracias a ello podía ayudar a su amo a sobrevivir (mismo amo que estaba realmente agradecido por su ayuda), el viejo elfo los había desaparecido junto con el medallon (de aquella oscura caverna llena de inferis) y habían vuelto al número 12 de _GrimmauldPlace_ , una vez a salvo (gracias a las atenciones de Kreacher) cayó rendido y se enclaustró en su recamara al menos por un mes. Fue atendido con cuidado y mimo por su Elfo. Walburga -su madre- ignorante de tal suceso, parecía respetar al mínimo las acciones de su hijo predilecto, lo que le convino mucho, no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a su madre en ese momento.

¡A Salazar gracias por el favoritismo!

Ahora (y después de haber sopesado todo lo antes vivido), no pudo evitar llegar a una conclusión: tenía que verla una última vez.

Grabar su hermoso rostro a fuego en su mente y quizá dejar vagar en el aire la insinuación de que él siempre la amó con todo su ser. Por ello iba con el tiempo medido, decidido de que antes de arriesgar su vida (de nueva cuenta) tenían que hablar, y esperaba -con real pasión- que ella asistiera a su primer encuentro luego de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Su corazón dio un tumbo fuerte contra su pecho al ver a lo lejos su figura. _¡Estaba ahí!_ _—_ y eso no podía hacerlo más que feliz. Solo tenían que hablar; debía decirle lo que sentía y por que lo hacía, la razón de porqué estaba traicionando al Señor Tenebroso de esa forma.

Empezó a caminar con más sigilo, observando como su silueta se hacía cada vez más notable ante sus ojos. Oculto entre las sombras llegó tan cerca que fue capaz de admirarla en silencio, esta vez -con más detalle- pudo notar una diferencia evidente en su cuerpo y eso hizo que se le atara un nudo en el cuello. Su corazón _casi_ se quebró.

 _Está en cinta_ _—_ llegó a esa conclusión inmediata.

Parecía que el pequeño bulto rondaba al menos los cuatro meses. Manteniéndose a la distancia, observó su rostro bajo la tenue luz del local. La joven mujer de largas hebras doradas acariciaba su vientre con amor, y sus ojos miraban ansiosos allí donde tocaba.

No.

Definitivamente no se sentía capaz de romper -en ese momento- su felicidad, no podía contarle absolutamente nada sin correr el riesgo de que ella se alterase, y por ende poner en peligro la vida del no nato.

Dando media vuelta se alejó sobre sus pasos dispuesto a darle una última orden a Kreacher antes de morir.

...

Apareció a las afueras de la casa de los Gaunt. Observó en un vistazo la fachada en ruinas que aún se mantenía en pie; tan imponente como un lugar abandonado podía estar, atravesó la verja y caminó con soltura hasta la puerta principal donde no se detuvo a forzarla ya que con solo recargar su mano esta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido estruendoso, obtenido por el oxido acumulado en las bisagras. Dentro todo era oscuro y el aire sofocaba sus pulmones de polvo, la humedad era palpable tanto como el frío de Enero. Por cada paso que daba la madera crujía bajo su peso, logrando un eco entre el arruinado hogar y las paredes a punto de colapsar.

—Lumus—susurró con la varita levantada entre sus largos dedos, caminando mejor y observando todo lo que pudiese ser un buen lugar donde encontrar el anillo. El aire meciendo el cabello de su frente logró captar su atención. Era un corredor del cuál a penas se podía notar nada, marcos arruinados (de cuadros vacíos) al principio de esta le hicieron pensar un poco del porqué de la ausencia. Caminó sin vacilar a lo largo del corredor; el aire era cada vez más frío, sentía como si en su cabeza algo se estuviera clavando. El tapiz roído de las paredes lo rodeaba junto con el frío y la soledad, a demás de unas crecientes ganas de escapar a ningún lugar en especifico. Tragó con fuerza el nudo metafórico que se enredaba en su garganta. —Sigue— se dijo en un murmullo apenas audible. Sentía que algo le jalaba, como si un par de garras se aferraran con fuerza a su estomago y tiraran de él con brío, el aullido del viento traspasando la vieja casa solo lo animaba a retroceder sobre sus pasos. — No lo hagas—se dijo—. Sigue. Esto depende solamente de mí. Nadie más podrá hacerlo. Nadie más sabe tanto como yo. Se lo debo a Kreacher, a ella y a su hijo. —murmuró como un mantra.

Tomó aire con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones hasta la saciedad, lo sostuvo hasta que le dolió, y entonces anduvo; caminó y caminó, el tiempo pareciendole eterno. El sudor le perlaba la frente y otro tanto resbalaba por su recta nariz llegando a gotear en la punta, sus dedos se crispaban al rededor de su varita que aún mantenía el Lumus iluminando el pasillo. Siguió aún con el dolor en su abdomen, siguió pese a los gritos que parecían inundar su mente, no paró incluso cuando creyó oír la voz del Señor Tenebroso resonando a su alrededor.

Entonces lo vio, alzándose en un pedestal de madera negra, sobre un pequeño cojín de terciopelo: El anillo de los Gaunt.

Tragó en seco. La fuerte corriente de aire de pronto había desaparecido y algo dentro de él gritaba que no se acercara más al anillo.

Ignoró como su mente le aullarba en alarma, continuó aunque su cuerpo le comenzó a pesar.

Su piel se enfrío de forma alarmante y su garganta comenzó a cerrarse, entonces lo entendió.

Con un ágil movimiento desapareció el Lumos mientras seguidamente, y sin pensar en nada más, trazó otro patrón enviando un hechizo contra el anillo que rebotó de su lugar.

Alcanzó a ver como las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse antes de perder por completo la visión.

...

Su corazón latía con grave lentitud, la presión a la que era sometido era alarmante, tan intenso que lograba que sus oídos pitaran.

Su cuerpo dolía.

Su piel le escocía.

Lentamente la magia en su interior era filtrada a través de la sangre que escurría de la infinidad de heridas (que estaba seguro que tenía) en su cuerpo. De la misma forma sentía como la magia oscura por la que era rodeado trabajaba a la inversa, colando sangre a través de su cuerpo lastimado, casi drenado.

Respiraba, aun estaba con vida.

Era consiente de su impuesto silencio, de la arrolladora oscuridad que lo embargaba en un espacio que no podía apreciar, del intenso dolor, y del dulce olor a hierro. El aroma de su sangre.

Podía escuchar la lluvia azotar con fuerza la tierra, captaba el atronador sonido de los truenos, el silbido del aire y como este se estrellaba con fuerza contra la madera, chillando a través de las grietas. El frío de invierno podía ser inhumano, más era algo que no sentía.

No ahí en la oscuridad, preso en un hechizo escuro, que llamaba a la sangre y la magia de la tierra. Era consiente del movimiento que se emitía en la magia gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaba en soledad, segado y mudo, no podía más que centrarse en ello si no quería perder la cordura.

Había entendido el movimiento de la magia en la tierra, las delgadas lineas ley, la fuerza mágica del planeta y que proveía a su mundo de ella. Era intensa, pese a lo delgado que se mantenían, si lograba concentrarse lo suficiente podía verlas: brillantes y largas, infinitas e inalcanzables.

Era mejor eso a sumergirse en los vagos recuerdos de su corta vida...

 _Ven conmigo, Arctu..._ _—_ gruñó por lo bajo su hermano, que bañado en sangre le extendía su mano, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Él por su parte lo miró, sabiendo que el terror en su rostro era evidente. En su cabeza se repetía la imagen de Sirius tirado sobre la alfombra preferida de su madre. Su hermano temblando despues de una fuerte sesión de Crucio's. La sangre derramándose desde las heridas causadas por su loca prima Bellatrix.

La risa de los seguidores del Lord fue atronadora cuando oyeron al joven heredero de los Black decir tales palabras.

 _¡Traidor!—_ había gritado Walburga, sus dientes chocando con fuerza entre sí— _¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Regulos de esa forma?! ¡A mi único hijo!_

Regulus brincó por la sorpresa, su madre, quien había no solo engendrado a Sirius si no a él mismo, estaba negando la existencia de su heredero. Algo en el tembló, llegando a quebrar su interior. Con desespero buscó la mirada de Sirius.

Respiraba con dificultad, temblaba y de sus ojos las lagrimas se derramaban manchadas de sangre hasta la alfombra.

 _Un total desperdicio_ _—_ Bellatrix expresó con un gruñido— _, ¡Mi señor!—_ pidió entonces girándose y arrodillándose al instante frente al Lord Oscuro _— ¡Permitame borrar esta deshonrosa mancha!_

El Lord la miró, en sus fríos y rojizos ojos estaba sembrado el asco. Bellatriz tembló bajo su mirada.

 _Mi señor_ —repitió, inclinando su cuerpo aun más contra el suelo, a tal punto que parecía denigrante— _¡Disculpe mi insolencia, se lo suplicó!_

Un crucio fue lanzado desde la varita del Lord, y Bellatrix chocó contra la madera del suelo.

 _Arctu..._ —llamó la voz de su hermano y el giró a verlo— _ven conmigo..., lejos de esta vida..._ _¡Prometo... protegerte! ¡Nosotros..., más que nadie, merecemos... algo mejor que esto!_ —la voz se le quebró a mitad de la oración. — _Despues... de todo, somos hermanos.., los hermanos se cuidan.. entre ellos, ¿No?_

Su cuerpo tembló con fuerza sobre el suelo, y de sus labios escaparon fuertes aullidos de dolor, el sonido era fuerte, y la imagen tan desgarradora, tanto que inevitablemente él cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo.

 _No puedo_ —respondió, carente de fuerzas—. _No voy a traicionar a mi familia_.

La varita del Lord se apartó del cuerpo de Sirius, y este respiró con fuerza, tragando el aire con demasiada dificultad, lo miró entre espasmos de dolor, sus negros y largos cabellos pegados contra la sangre en su piel.

 _Soy tu familia_ —murmuró, diciendo así que lo había escuchado.

Regulus apretó sus puños con fuerza.

 _Ya no más_ —respondió. Actuando en favor a su Lord.

Las risas estallaron de nueva cuenta, más era demasiado consiente de la presencia de su hermano, quien soltó el aire con fuerza ante sus palabras. Sabía cuanto lo había herido con aquello, él mismo sufría por eso, era eso o condenarlo a la muerte. Amaba demasiado a su hermano que no podía hacerle eso, no podía aceptar su oferta, no debía estirar su mano y alcanzar la suya, no tenía que huir a su lado, simplemente no podía condenarlos a la muerte.

 _Es así—_ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer del _Número 12 de GrimmauldPlace_ en un estallido. Sirius Black había logrado escapar antes de que Lord Voldemort lo marcara a la fuerza.

Solo en esa oscuridad todo le parecía muy vivido, en su recamara -por las noches- sus sueños habían sido solo sueños. Tras la marcha de Sirius las cosas habían empeorado, y él se había visto envuelto en situaciones desagradables. Noche tras noche las pesadillas lo agobiaban a un punto tal que había preferido no cerrar los ojos. Su mayor temor, soñar con la muerte de su hermano.

Aun ahora (allí, suspendido en una silente oscuridad) es lo que más terror le provoca. Prefiere estar muerto que despertar de la oscuridad y encontrarse solo.

Merlín, había hecho todo lo posible por menguar la fuerza de Tom Riddle, trató de redimir el apellido de los Black. Si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente.

 _"Pero no lo es"_

Solo le quedaba esperar por la muerte, si es que no estaba con ella ya.

 _"Aun vives"_ —susurró una voz en su cabeza. Sin poder escuchar su propia voz, solo pudo pensar en respuesta:

 _Por eso no es sensato meterse con la magia oscura -aun menos una que implica un contrato de sangre-, tiene la tendencia de llevar a la locura al usuario_ —y aunque él no fuera quien invocara dicha magia, le estaba afectando negativamente convivir tan de cerca con una maldición que no podía reconocer.

Un risa profunda retumbó en su mente, de haber podido Regulus habría suspirado con fastidio. Se estaba volviendo loco.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[EXORDIUM]:** **Preámbulo**

 **Notas D. Vie:** Bueno, esto es traído sin ánimos de ofender a nadie y por simple placer y retroalimentación, ya saben, cuestión de inspiración. Con los días me vi tratando de darle un sentido a la historia y caí en cuenta de que sería muy difícil lograr colocar todo en un solo capitulo, ¡Así que helo aquí! Espero que les haya parecido interesante solo para iniciar, especialmente a **Duhkha** , ¡Esto va por ti querida! De verdad que sería agradable que estés (de alguna forma) contenta con el resultado inicial en la que decidí moldear tu obsequio, más que nada por qué de hacerlo diferente habría quedado de los horrores... tuve que escribir la introducción al menos cinco veces antes de obtener un escrito satisfactorio. Ojo que no es recriminación, es simplemente el placer de hacer algo lo mejor posible pese a los continuos errores de ortografía y coherencia... falló demasiado en eso (tiembla de horror). En fin, espero que la historia sea recibida con ánimos. No pido globos ni confeti, solo algún comentario y critica (los sé manejar muy bien). Por otra parte quiero agradecer a alter321 por señalar los errores notables que tenía en un principio esta introducción, en cuanto leí todo me olvidé de responder y me hice a la tarea de editar y componer cada párrafo con el fin de que se hiciera entendible. Gracias chica (guiño).

*La ausencia del guion largo (—) al inicio de cada dialogo en cursiva a sido a drede, puesto que de esta forma se estará señalando los recuerdos.

*En esta historia se esta manejando los siguientes puntos:

-Regulus no destruye el medallon, pero tampoco muere.

-Va a por el anillo de los Gaunt.

-Alguna fuerza oscura lo encierra en una esfera de tiempo.

-Regulos esta enamorado de Narccisa Malfoy.

-Se hace una referencia (para nada canon) de como Sirius fue torturado, escapando solo al no haber convencido a su hermano que huyera con él.

*Cada cap. Tratará de abarcar los puntos claves de la historia que se ha logrado en base a la petición de **Duhkha** en el foro, así que si existiera algún lector con ansias de hacerse spoiler, solo tendrá que acudir a _**"La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso"**_ del forum _**"El Mapa del Mortífago"**_. Y buscar la petición del 22 de Marzo para el presente año.

*No olvidé la fecha de entrega... puesto que me he ocupado demasiado con un proyecto con mi hermano, me vi olvidando el calendario, osease que esto ya estaba disponible y lo iba a publicar el 20... si, lo llevo muy atrasado (lagrimas) ¡Sinceramente lamento el retraso!

Y pues, ¡Valla! He estado con un entusiasmo medido en este proyecto tambien, por lo que espero que sea de tu agrado **Duhkha** , sobra decir que cualquier punto que no te haya convencido de la introducción puedes hacérmelo saber, así tendré el tiempo de editar el siguiente cap. El reated va leve, (T) por lo que las escenas estarán siendo lo más sencillas posibles, prometo que trataré de no excederme.

Nuevamente, ¡Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños **Duhkha**! ¡Espero que la hayas pasado realmente genial!

D. Vie Out!


	2. PRIMUM

**A:** _**Duhkha 22/Marzo**_

 ** **Declaro:**** La saga de ****Harry Potter**** pertenece a ****J.K. Rowling**** **,** este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro y yo no obtengo más que la satisfacción de escribirlo, y saber que algún valiente lo leerá dejando algún comentario de apoyo y correcciones.

 ** **Advertencia:**** Se ignora completamente el epilogo. No canon. La categoría recae en esa simple letrita por el único valor descriptivo de la historia, ya que por el momento no contienen escenas que insinúen relaciones sexuales, no hay seguridad que a futuro se narre alguna escena con dicho contenido. Entre otras cosas que se resaltarán con el avance de la historia.

 ** **Aclaración**** : Este fic participa en el Reto Anual _**"La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso"**_ del forum _**"El Mapa del Mortífago"**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PRIMUM**

Dumbledore observó con atención como una enorme esfera aparecía frente a él tras haber destruido el horrocrux, su mano con la que antes había tomado el anillo le ardía y temblaba bajo un insoportable dolor, y aun pese a eso se mantenía impasible, tratando de indagar que significaba aquello. No se atrevía a moverse. La esfera flotaba más allá de su estatura, era oscura y parecía de vidrio, sentía como la magia oscura crepitaba a su alrededor haciendo que el aire se sintiera pesado. Apretó su mano en un puño, su rostro inundado de sudor. Levantó su varita con la intención de exudar una intensa ola de magia y así apartar de él aquella maldición, más, antes de poder canalizar la propia, la esfera reventó desquebrajándose en miles de pequeñas piezas.

Dumbledore retrocedió antes de poder notar como un cuerpo caía como peso muerto sobre los escombros del suelo.

Un quejido y el sonido emitido por alguien que intentaba tomar todo el aire que pudiera le hizo mirar a Regulus Black sobre el suelo en toda su gloria bañado en sangre.

Sin parar a analizarlo levitó al joven que lo miró con el terror grabado en sus ojos grisáceos, lo vio temblar mientras aún trataba de respirar. Con un ligero movimiento ambos desaparecieron lejos de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la Casa de los Gaunt.

Snape los recibió con un rostro estoico, acomodado en un sofá poco llamativo, su tobillo sobre su rodilla.

—Vaya... sorpresa, Albus—logró decir antes de ver caer ante sus ojos al mago más poderoso de sus tiempos.

Dejando su ligera lectura a un lado se acercó hasta el anciano hombre, observando al fin el cuerpo que retozaba a su lado. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía verlo desde el rabillo del ojo. —Regulus—atinó casi de inmediato.

El aludido solo lanzó una mirada de reconocimiento, cerró sus ojos y se dejó embargar por el cansancio

Severus gruñó antes de girarse a Albus y atenderlo debidamente, despues de todo él sabía tener en cuenta sus propias prioridades.

...

Había pasado ya cerca de una semana desde que Albus Dumbledore hubiera encontrado el anillo de los Gaunt y al chico Black, aquello con una maldición oscura como bono extra. Sus dedos estaban ligeramente ennegrecidos, el resultado de haberse rendido ante la tentación de poseer una de las reliquias de la muerte.

¡A Merlín gracias por dejar que Severus poseyera una mente tan brillante! De ser lo contrario no imaginaba como hubiera logrado seguir presente. El hombre logró parar (con incontables baños de pociones, y unos cuantos hechizos) el avance de la maldición que pesaba sobre él, aunque aquello no de forma permanente.

Dando un suspiro cerró sus manos sobre el escritorio, y ocultó sus ojos azules tras sus parpados. El joven Black se disputaba su vida contra la misma muerte, Severus le había asegurado que si lograba resistir la semana podría sobrevivir el resto del año, sin embargo nada era seguro. El joven pasaba las horas en un profundo y alarmante letargo, sus ojos se habrían por escasos segundos y sus labios -partidos por la resequedad- se mantenían cerrados. El ritmo que imponía su corazón era espantosamente lento, el aire que atrapaba al respirar era escaso, y el color de su blanca piel apenas se podía identificar, sobre ella destacaban cientos de heridas, cortes que parecían profundos arañazos de garras gruesas y constantes que lo habían mantenido sangrante en el interior de aquella esfera oscura. Dichas heridas lo recorrían desde la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies, prácticamente parecía un bulto de carne rosada sobre la cama de blancas sabanas.

Para Albus fue un poco aterrador pensar en el hecho de que el chico pasó dieciséis años de aquella forma, la edad del joven Black en la que se le había dado por muerto no parecía haber sido alterada con el tiempo, y la magia en la que fue apresado dictaba oscuridad. Por el momento dudaba que dicha arte hubiera sido empleada por Tom Riddle, de serlo el mago oscuro hubiera supuesto enseguida que aquella magia había funcionado.

Pero no era el caso.

Masajeó sus sienes con sus pulgares, suspiró de nueva cuenta. Algo le decía que este iba a ser un muy largo año.

* * *

El bullicio en el Número 12 de _GrimmauldPlace_ le resultaba aterradoramente reconfortante en comparación con aquellos silenciosos amaneceres con los que solía despertar. El ruido, la cháchara de palabras, el sonido de las pisadas (o como retronaba la madera del suelo al ser pisada con fuerza al correr) le sabía a gloria y a una pizca de ligera libertad, la cual no gozaba estando encerrado en esa mansión.

Dando un resoplido se giró sobre su espalda hasta quedar de panza contra el colchón, cubierto de sabanas y cobijas gruñó y trató de no moverse demasiado. Harry aún no arribaba a Grimmauld Place, y para él eso suponía un problema muy enorme. Su adorado ahijado representaba un escape total a los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en el interior de sus pantalones, y no es que fuera a descargar toda aquella "pasión contenida" (que llevaba acumulando por años) en Harry, ¡Merlín que no era un desviado total!

El problema era otro, con cuerpo y nombre de mujer, o al menos el de una pequeña dama... muy joven... muy tierna, y condenadamente curiosa.

Resopló nuevamente contra su almohada, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza trató de no pensar en ella con su pequeña carita y esos pequeños y rellenos labios que fruncía cuando no lograba comprender de todo algo o - en el caso de ambos- a alguien. Iba a morir por ello, y de eso estaba muy seguro. Estiró sus manos a sus costados, así como sus piernas a lo largo de su lecho, trató de respirar con calma... no, no podía parar de pensar en ella, ¡Dios, que lo intentaba! Podía jurarlo, lo intentaba de verdad, pero se le hacía medianamente difícil si cada tanto ella se le atravesaba en el camino con miles de dudas. Con esos ojos de chocolate brillando de curiosidad y esa melena ondeante, espesa y rebelde, como ella con su manía de siempre preguntar.

Acercando sus manos a su cabeza, tiró de sus largos y negros cabellos entre sus delgados dedos, y volvió a resoplar, tratando de no refunfuñar. Contuvo un grito frustrado, y cruzó sus manos bajo su dorso, apretado aun de cara contra el colchón. ¡Maldición, que deseaba enseñarle tantas cosas! ... y olvidar entre ellos otras tantas.

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta, conteniendo el grave deseo de que ella cruzara bajo el rellano y se le uniera en la cama. Era estúpido pensar que esa pequeña sintiera algún tipo de atracción por él. Muy estúpido, sí, pero no imposible.

Y se odiaba por eso, el solo pensar en una pequeña posibilidad de tenerla..., no, no, no, tenía que concentrarse y no pensar en esas posibilidades.

Se levantó como resorte de su cama y se encaminó al baño de la recamara. Una ducha, lavado de boca, acicalado hasta lo aceptable y una muda de ropa limpia despues, Sirius Black salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina de la casona. Bajó las escaleras con medida prisa, y saludó a los gemelos pelirrojos que pasaron corriendo a su lado. La señora Weasley parecía comenzar a gritar con fuerza en cuanto él entró a la cocina.

— ¡Ese par! ¡Ya verán cuando los pille!— exclamó furiosa mientras con un movimiento de su varita comenzaba a lavar la vajilla.

— ¡Molly! ¡Encantadora mañana para ti tambien!— saludó, sentándose en una banca que había muy cerca del fogón.

La mujer le miró de soslayó, levantando una ceja y murmurando por lo bajo. Limpiando sus regordetas manos sobre su mandil de encaje atado sobre sus pronunciadas caderas giró hacia Sirius—. Para usted tambien, Sirius— respondió tratando de ser amable. Un gesto de furia cruzó su rostro en cuanto captó a los gemelos pasar corriendo frente a la puerta de la cocina. — ¡Fred, George!— gritó.

Una mañana muy movida, podía asegurar el último de los Black. Soltando una risotada se alejó de la estufa hacia la mesa dispuesta en el centro de la cocina. Sirvió en un plato unas cuantas salchichas y huevos revueltos. Un par de tostadas untadas con mantequilla y té. Masticó muy lentamente ayudado por un tenedor y comenzó a leer las 'noticias' del "Profeta".

Nada nuevo que valiera la pena resaltar.

— ¡Mamá!— se escuchó de pronto una voz chillona (que le hizo brincar por la intensidad del chirrido), seguido de unos pasos presurosos chocando contra la madera, el fuerte estallido de la puerta de la cocina estrellándose contra la pared le hizo mirar a la menor de los Weasley.

Cabello rojizo -o el intento de algo parecido- y alborotado en todas direcciones, mejillas repletas de pecas y rellenas de lo que muchas madres llamarían "amor", rojas por el esfuerzo de gritar y correr a la vez. Un vestido muy grande y largo, aunque bien podría ser una bata, con los pies embutidos en un par de pantuflas muy deterioradas, Ginebra Weasley no parecía ser el epitome de la belleza matutina..., aunque bien eso podía igual deberse a su corta edad y que a él no le iban mucho las chicas de jengibre que gritaban al primer rayo del sol o cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

Observó como Molly corría a su encuentro, besando su frente y achuchandola, la pequeña parecía quejarse de algo. " _Quizá ¿habría perdido sus pinzas para el cabello?... ¿otra vez?_ " intentó razonar consigo mismo mientras volvía su atención al desayuno. Tomó el resto de su tibio té y acabó de una mordida lo que quedaba de su tostada. Escuchó el jaleó de una silla moverse a su lado, pero no prestó más atención que eso. Agradeció a Molly por el delicioso desayuno y salió dispuesto a subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Albus lo miró tendido sobre la cama de la enfermería. Lentamente las heridas comenzaban a desaparecer bajo la atención constante de Poppy, y las fuertes pociones preparadas por Severus a las cuales era sometido. Su piel comenzaba a retomar su tono claro, aun eran visibles cientos de arañazos, que ahora parecían solo finos rasguños de un pequeño gato.

Se había puesto en labor de investigar, junto a Snape, lo que era o fue aquella oscura esfera de la que salió Regulus Black. Pocos fueron los resultados obtenidos, aunque no por eso insatisfactorios. Hasta donde podía explicarse aquella esfera de magia oscura oscilaba desde medio siglo atrás en la mansión de los Gaunt. Era inexplicable la razón por la cual Tom no fue engullido por dicha magia como fue el caso de Regulus. La teoría era que tal vez la magia no reconoció al joven Black como uno de los herederos de los Gaunt (contrario a Tom que poseía tal linaje) y por ende fue apresado de aquella forma hasta que algún heredero de la casa o un mago poderoso -como lo era él- lo liberara de allí. Solo una teoría y no más.

El cómo había sobrevivido por dieciséis años, y permanecido joven... bueno, igual había una teoría para ello. Debido a la infinidad de heridas que presentaba, y a toda la sangre en la que había estado cubierto, y que descubrió que era del propio Black, podría decirse que la magia oscura en la que fue encapsulado poseía conciencia (una muy oscura si se le permitía divagar en ello), la cual decidió mantener al joven con vida y en el estado en el que fue recluido hasta que algún heredero de la casa lo liberara, aquella conciencia parecía haber razonado que dicha acción no 'sucedería pronto', por lo cual indució un coma en el joven mago, muy extraño pero probable. Con el paso de los meses tal vez la magia con conciencia pudo llegar a la conclusión que "no muy pronto" se traduciría en años, por lo cuál comenzó a alimentarse de la propia magia del joven para mantenerlo con vida y ligeramente saludable.

Tal parecía que la magia oscura con conciencia poseía una retorcida definición de saludable.

¿La sangre? Otra teoría, esa conciencia razonó que "años" podían llegar a ser décadas, y el chico no podía sobrevivir décadas sin alimentos en un profundo coma inducido. Por lo que con la sangre del joven atraía a cuanto animal podía, destazandolos, absorbiendo su energía mágica de la sangre y dividiéndolo con el joven Black.

Cuando Severus y él llegaron a esa conclusión, ambos no pudieron evitar pensar en lo loco que sonaba todo aquello. Snape había rechazado la teoría con un ademan de manos que dejaba ver lo incomodo que le resultaba la idea. Así que investigaron mucho más, y todo llevaba a la misma vía: La puta magia oscura de la esfera realmente poseía conciencia, y ahora residía en el corazón de Regulus Black.

Dando un suspiro decidió que la única forma de saber lo que realmente había sucedido con el chico era recibiendo respuestas directas del mismo, cosa difícil, este no daba indicios de despertar pronto.

Ahora tenía que hacer los preparativos pertinentes para trasladar a Regulus Black a el Número 12 de _GrimmauldPlace_ , y tener una amena charla con el dueño de la misma.

Sirius Black iba a tener una grata sorpresa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[PRIMUM]: Primero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas D. Vie:**

Ahora, bueno, saludos (?) voy con un mega retraso al publicar este cap., si bien dicho escrito estaba ya escrito en su totalidad (con todo y un horror de cosas que quería corregir) me vi (nuevamente) en incapacidad..., sí, valga mi suerte esta vez me cocí (literal) un pulgar... el más dominante de mis dos manos a la hora de teclear, no caeré en la escena descriptiva, basta con saber que en este punto ya soy capaz de retomar las correcciones, dejando de lado el hecho de que mi lap se averió y tarde en conseguir el valor monetario para mandarlo a arreglar y despues toda esa cosa de reparar los archivos dañados, incluyendo los escritos...

En este capitulo se tocan pocos puntos pedidos para la trama, pero están ahí (risa) ya es el caso de Sirius Black, y de la vaga idea que se ha dado a entender..., todo parece vago conmigo lo sé, escondan las piedras por favor que aun no es el momento de lanzarlas a mi cara (sonrisa fugaz). En fin, me ha sorprendido el hecho de que no solo la festejada del mes pasado haya comentado ( **Duhkha** ) si no tres personitas más, **Artemisa Black** ; ; **Anaid Rosero Belmont** ; muchas gracias por su apoyo, y sinceramente espero seguir recibiéndolo por medio de sus comentarios, no hay que olvidar que la historia es posible gracias a Duhkah (guiño).

 ***Severus sabe** donde poner su interés, así que no le juzguen, de Albus a Regulus, quien más le convenía salvar era al director de Hogwarts.

 ***Para** aquellos que se spoilearon, sabrán del leve vistazo de Sirius.

 ***La descripción de la maldición y la esfera oscura es muy burda,** lo sé, incluso Albus (que es Albus) lo cree así. Pero eso con el tiempo se aclarará, ya que realmente no es necesario en la historia más que como la razón del por qué Regulus se mantuvo joven y vivo hasta ese año en particular.

 ***Como ya tengo camino libre,** la cosa irá cambiando con el avance de la historia, pero, no por eso se apartará de la idea inicial, ya que el punto de marcha esta ahí y de alguna manera necesitaba la coherencia para llevar la historia a un desarrollo entendible.

Como aun no tengo la seguridad de manejar los cuestionarios aquí, estoy usando los puntos, no abarcan mucho pero son algo esclarecedores... creo (risas).

Bueno, supongo que nos estaremos leyendo más tarde que nunca, no duden en mi deseo de llegar a ponerle un final aceptable a la historia, cuídense, ánimos en sus propios proyectos, yo estoy saliendo a buscar trabajo (risas). ¡Nos leemos!

 **D. Vie Out-**


End file.
